A Second Face
by Shining Moment
Summary: Years had gone by and the hope dimmed and the mask soon became a second skin. Warning: Will contain gryffindor bashing
1. His Daily Facade

He was known as a klutz. Ignoramus. Idiot. Goofball. Anything associated with being a dumb, clumsy fool.. yep.. anything.

How many times had he been picked on by Malfoy and his cronies? How many times has Snape humiliated him in front of the whole class during potions? How many times had the two stupid oafs and the know-it-all patronized him and pretended to be his friend?

Neville Longbottom knew that he was a person who didn't make friends easily. He knew he wasn't a bright student. Heck he probably wasn't even above average either. By the age of thirteen he had almost given up on trying to find someone that would accept him for who he was and be his friend.

In the meantime he had made himself a mask. A mask of being a stupid, clumsy idiot. Everyday Neville hoped that he would be able to take his mask off and reveal his true self. Bu alas, day after day turned into month after month and soon year after year. Years had gone by and the hope dimmed and the mask soon became a second skin.


	2. Reality's dream

He was trapped. He couldn't breathe. His mind was pierce with screams of agony, heart-wrenching sobs and writhing limbs. But worst of all was the cruel laughter and sadistic smiles that played across the dark figure's face.

He suddenly saw a woman. She was surrounded by the cold-eyed, dark-robed figures. They were laughing, pointing, jeering. The woman however seemed oblivious to all around her. She was on her knees, arms lankly hanging by her side. Her head was jerked back in way that suggested that her neck was broken.

He took a step forward and stumbled backwards. The woman's eyes were open but they were sightless, hollow and empty. As he stumbled backwards he tasted a vile tang in his mouth. The taste of bitter despair and defeat. He lost his footing and landed in the thick smothering mud.

With a horrified gasp, Neville Longbottom woke up sweating, heaving and panting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the ultra short chapters.. Still kinda getting used to this whole thing.. Feedback is welcome with wide arms. Thanks for reading. Will update soon..


	3. Everybody's fool

Thanks for the feedback! Really appreciated. Not sure if people would like my style of writing, that's all. -Warning: This chapter contains some Harry and Ron bashing.- Hope you like it! Still getting used to writing chapters that are more than 1 page -shakes head-

* * *

"Neville! Get a move on! You'll miss the train!" 

With a groan, Neville realized that today was September the 31st. The day he returned to Hogwarts. The day he returned to being a clumsy idiot. This day confirmed hours of misery, being jeered by class mates and teachers alike and of course.. having to face the two oafs with whom he shared a room with.

Harry Potter. Neville had first liked Harry when they had met on their first ever train ride to Hogwarts. But soon, after that regrettable incident involving his rememberall and a disastrous first flying lesson, Harry Potter had become a "hero".

Everyone thought that Harry was the perfect hero. Everyone sympathized with Harry because he had lost his parents to Voldemort. Yet no-one seemed to sympathise with Neville.

Everyone thought that Harry was brave, kind and heroic. Neville thought otherwise. He saw Harry for what he really was.

A selfish brat who couldn't think of anyone beyond himself.

A reckless idiot who put other people's lives in danger just so that he could have some fun.

A self-pitying fool who thought he was the only one who had lost a loved one.

A big-headed jerk that had let fame get to his head.

Harry Potter may think that they were friends, but he was just kidding himself.

Neville chided himself. This was probably one of the reasons he couldn't find a friend. He was too judgemental and picky. Ok.. Neville hated**_ the_** Harry Potter. He liked Harry.

Neville's thought drifted towards Ron Weasley aka Harry Potter's friend.

Neville felt sorry for Ron. It must be hard having to deal with all the people gawping at Harry and what with all the siblings he appeared to have. Well.. Neville wasn't really sure how many Weasleys there were but he knew that Fred and George were known as the practical jokers, Percy was the ambitious ex-prefect, Ginny was the popular and pretty only-girl Weasley and apparently Charlie Weasley was the best seeker ever known to Hogwarts before Harry came.

Although Neville felt sorry for Ron, he couldn't help but think that Ron was immature and needed to grow up. Sure, Ron might like Hermione but that didn't mean that he had the right to treat her badly when he was jealous of any guy that looked at her and use her when he was doing last minute essays.

Neville didn't like Ron that much but he was relatively better than _**the **_Harry Potter.

Neville cheeks reddened when he thought of Hermione. No! He did not like her! That's what everyone thought.. The only reason he was blushing right now was because he asked her to the Yule Ball 3 years ago to thank her for all those times in Potions. However, the dangerously gossipy Lavendar had overheard him and Hermione talking and had started a rumour about them that had spread even faster than the Snape-boggart incident. This rumour had resulted in heavy glares from Ron that had hurt Neville until he finally figured out Ron like Hermione.

Yes. Out of all of the "Golden Trio", Hermione was the nicest.

"NEVILLE!!!"

With a start, Neville realized that he had been daydreaming again. Scolding himself for not focusing, Neville quickly changed into some clothes that were neatly folded in his wardrobe, grabbed his trunk, wand and Trevor and rushed down the stairs.

"Honestly, Neville. Your father was never like this. He didn't daydream like you do and for god sakes! He brushed his hair properly."

Neville was met with his Grandma who was scrutinising him from top to bottom. Shuffling nervously he accidentally dropped his wand.

"There we go again, always dropping things. Neville must you be so clumsy all the time?" said his annoyed Grandma.

Flustered, Neville bent down to pick up his wand, only suceeding in letting Trevor escape. Why did his Grandma always compare him to his father? He was **Neville** not Frank. He wanted to please his Grandmas but however hard he tried it always came back to the same "Why are't you like your father?" question.

With a sigh, his Grandma pulled out her wand and mutter "Accio". Trevor came zooming to her hand and Neville straightened himself up standing face to face with his Grandma.

Neville didn't know it but the summer holidays had changed his physique. He was taller, a very slight tan, a new haircut that would have deemed worthy as "hot" in the secret book Lavendar and Parvati kept -years of sitting in silence near Parvati and Lavendar's table had given away what was really in their homework diaries- and deep, smothering chocolate-brown eyes.

Grandma's eyes seemed to widen with shock. Neville was confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Ok, Neville. Enough dilly-dallying. We're late enough as it is. I guess I'll just have to apparate you to that station. This may feel a bit unpleasant," a softer voice said, much unlike the harsh, disappointed tone he was used to.

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder and suddenly Neville wasn't thinking consciously. He was being squeezed through a tight tube. His head! Thoughts were flying everywhere. He couldn't think properly. No! No.. NO! He was being crucioed! He was going to to go insane just like his parents! NO! He couldn't let this happ..

A faint pop was heard and the pain disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Neville exhaled loudly. He wasn't listening to what his Grandma was saying. Too close.. too close.. he had felt the pain his parents had gone through in their last minutes of life..

"Neville! Are you paying attention? As I was saying, I guess Charms is not a bad subject after all. Don't disappoint me Neville. I'll see you at Christmas ok?"

"Yes Grandma." replied Neville. He nodded to her and began to board the train.

"Neville!"

Expecting that he had dropped something, Neville turned to his Grandma half-expecting her to be annoyed, but to his surprise her eyes weren't filled with the usual shame, instead they were happy... almost.. proud.

" I only just realized this before Neville, but you look exactly like your father." Then she did something that she had never done before: she kissed him on the forehead.

Surpised, Neville stiffened and was about to say something before he heard a shrill whistle. The train was leaving.

"Bye Grandmother." he said instead and turned and walked into the train.

As he walked through the train looking for a seat, Neville couldn't wipe away the smile off his face or the slow, gradual happiness that was spreading through his body and seeping into his mind.

* * *

Phew! Finally finished the chapter! Sorry if the story seems to be a bit slow, trying to establish everyone's characters before I introduce the actual plot. Thanks for reading. Starting to write next chapter xD 


End file.
